


Steel

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma muses about learning swordplay and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Tree challenge.  
> Inspiration was: http://i1231.photobucket.com/albums/ee503/forumspictures/lj%20onceuponaland/picspamtree.jpg

The singing ring of steel is something Emma has yet to grow used to. It's musical and the vibration are like a gigantic cat's purr, radiating up her arm and into her heart and brain. The very... liveliness of it keeps her on her toes. Mother and father, her competent peers, are excellent teachers, even if Emma is not always the best student. But Henry is and through him, she finds patience and discipline. The skills of the long blade may one day save her life.

Things get really interesting when the sparks of magic appear irregularly, waves of energy where steel chimes and skitters together. So far, only Emma seems to manage the innate trick, but she feels a similar spark in the son she birthed so long ago.

Perhaps with this new skill, slowly coming to fruition and under her control, she can make peace with her enemy, the woman who is her son's true mother. Together, perhaps the boy can find the peace he so desperately needs. For they are more than swords and words and steady heartbeats.

They are magic.


End file.
